1. Copyright Waiver
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Related Invention
"Deployable Satellite Dish Antenna For Use on Vehicles", Ser. No. 08/265,392, filed on Jun. 24, 1994.